Here We Go Again
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Sequal to "Love is a Battlefield-Eclare" Eli and Clare will fight through evryone and everything to live happily ever after! The question is Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**HERE I GO AGAIN CHAPTER 1**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I looked at the monitor in my hand and crushed it in my hand. I walked over to Elena's house and banged on her door. She opened the door and simply smiled, "Listen, you sick ass hole, you put these all over my fricking house and Clare found them." I backed her back against the wall and she said, "As much as I love playing rough, I don't want to. It's way too early." I said, "This is it…Elena. I am sick of it. I have only been here a week and you are the one who is destroying my life. You placed this crap all over and Clare is mad at me because she thinks I did this. She thinks I placed these all over to record us having sex. So, you are going to call her and tell her that you did it." Elena laughed, "Do you know how silly you sound? You know I do I have a life, and I don't do that kind of stuff. I get the guy, not the recording." I laughed, "Ha-ha, well apparently not. Call her, now." I took out my cell phone and dialed her number. "Do it." I told her. I placed the cell phone up to her ear. "It went into voicemail." I spit back, "Leave her a message." She smiled and said, "Hello Clare, this is Elena, Eli's psycho and I'd like to tell you Eli placed all of those cameras all over the room to record you guys having sex oh and he came over here to sleep with me now. So, he goes from girl to girl…" I grabbed the phone and slammed it, "What's wrong with you?" I said, "Call her back and tell her you were lying, now!" I grabbed her arm in a bruising grip and said, "Do it!" I gave her the phone and she said, "Help! I am being assaulted. Please help!" **

** I swung her to face me and grabbed the phone, "Sorry, this is prank call. I apologize for the inconvenience." I quickly hung up and said, "Calling the cops, smooth. Listen, you could have possibly ruined my relationship with my girlfriend. She might break up with me because of this! She might not trust me, she won't trust me anymore." She laughed and said, "Dude, she is too hard to keep happy. I mean you share a nice night with her, and she just explodes over a stupid camera." I sighed and when I thought about it Clare was really hard to keep happy. I mean, everything bothered her. Why couldn't she just let me be me? "You are right…Maybe, I don't need her. I mean, I can't keep her happy all the time. And, when I do have her happy, she will find something to be mad at me." Elena took a seat on her couch. She patted the seat next to her. **

** I sighed and sat next to her. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "Sometimes, things happen between me and Clare. And, the bad times tear us apart. But, when the good stuff happens it brings us back together you know?" Elena placed a hand on my thigh and she said, "Eli, maybe you have to just forget the good times and you see the true Clare." I stood up and waved my finger in her face, "No, I was right about you from the beginning. You are just trying to get me away from Clare!" Elena said, "Eli, I am just trying to help." I said, "I don't need help, okay?" She said, "Apparently, you do. You need advice Eli. Without your guy friend around he can't help you. If he doesn't answer the phone you have no advice." I started backing up, "How do you know about Adam?" She said, "Hello? The speakers…and monitors." I said, "Oh yeh, you tried to trick me. You were trying to change the conversation so I wouldn't kill you. Take down all of those monitors." Elena smiled. **

** She looked at me like I was the one with the problem. "Elijah, Elijah, Elijah, those monitors are the least of your problems." I questioned her, "What are you talking about you psycho?" She said, "I will turn off all the monitors, I pinky swear." She held out a pinky and I responded, "I am not touching you. Just take them down or I will break them when I get home." She said, "Ok, follow me." I walked upstairs and followed Elena. I walked into her room and she said, "It'll give me two minutes just sit here, I will be right back…" I looked around she had all the screens set up and I could see all angles of my house. Oh my god…what a psycho…**

** ELENA'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Now was the time, I can get Eli. He was so hopeless. I mixed the bleach** **and acetone to make Chloroform. I placed it on a towel. I looked at it and smiled. Well, Fitz wanted him and I got him. I walked up the steps quietly. Eli was going through my stuff. I tip toed behind him and I quickly covered his mouth with chloroform. He kicked hard and smashed all my computer screens. He struggled and struggled, and he spun around and slammed me down to the ground. "Ah!" I whined as he pinned me to the ground and he ripped the towel out of my hand and he said, "Try to poison me?"I said, "No…no Eli please don't." He pressed the towel to my face and I struggled. But, he had me pinned to the ground. "I told you…I never beg." He told me as his face was getting blurry. "Please…" I whispered as everything disappeared and I passed out…**

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Elena was unconscious. What was she thinking? I flipped through all of her papers and found Fitz's number. I searched through her pockets and found her cell phone. I flipped through the messages and saw two hundred messages, from Fitz. So, she is associated with Fitz. Then, I looked down at the phone when it vibrated.**

**I love you Elena, I love you so much. And, I know that you love being friends, but I want to be more. Will you marry me? **

**-Fitz. **

**What the hell is wrong with Fitz? Who asks a girl to marry him over a text message? Wow, he is stupider than I thought. And, now I have a headache from those fumes. I could still smell the chloroform. I looked around and I smirked. I texted Fitz back, **

**What is wrong with you? I would say yes, but because you are such an asshole don't even call me ever again. I let Eli go, and he is going to marry Clare. Maybe, if you leave them alone I would re consider you marrying me. I would give you a second chance. I love you too, but I can't marry you, not like this…**

**-Elena. **

**Wow, I am some feisty girl. I couldn't help myself but laugh. I was flipping through papers. I saw all these pictures of Clare and I. She circled Clare's head in one picture and it had her address. I looked up at the one screen that was still working. I saw Clare, she was in her house, and she was crying…They placed a tracking devise on Clare too. Oh Elena, I hope those fumes kill her. I looked at the screen and I started to tear. I sat in the chair and I cried. She had her head buried in the pillow. I could hear her sobs. I whispered to the screen, "I am sorry Clare…" **

AW! WILL ELI AND CLARE GET BACK TOGETHER?

PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER:

**I was sitting in class tapping my pencil against my notebook as the professor went on and on about this bull crud. It was so boring. I then felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked at it, it was Eli.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love you Guys**

**-Cliffhanger Girl **

**3 **


	2. Chapter 2

HERE WE GO AGAIN-CHAPTER 2

ENJOY!

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I turned around and saw Elena. She was starting to blink. I said, "Oh no…" I tiptoed passed her and then I heard the door slam downstairs, shit! "Elena! It's Fitz!" I heard his footsteps and I split into her closet. I sat in the corner and I left a creek open. I saw Fitz and he leaned over Elena. "Elena…please…" She tapped her face gently and I heard little sobs coming from him. I couldn't help but laugh, because it felt good to have him on the other side. The tables were turning, Fitz. Fitz said, "I love you Elena…I love you so much. Why did you have to go?" I smiled what an ass. She isn't dead, or is she? Oh my gosh that would be so cool! Wait, no I mean aw she was such a nice psycho path…**

**TWO WEEK LATER…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I haven't slept in about two weeks since what happened with Eli. I can't believe he would do this to me. How could he record us? That is so, sick…And, since then he has only called me three times. I feel like we have already drifted away from each other. I couldn't believe he would already forget about me. I mean, I thought he loved me. But, I know he loves me. What if he got into trouble? What if that psycho was really after Eli? What if I assumed this wrong? What if Eli was telling the truth? **

**Eli and I were still together, yes. But, I don't know if we are getting married. I was still nervous because the last time Eli and I "made love," we didn't use protection. I took at least ten pregnancy tests and they were all positive. It was all so quick, and we weren't really thinking. I haven't been throwing up, so that was good. I wasn't ready for a baby; I wasn't even ready to tell Eli. I didn't know how to tell him when we were still trying to get over our fight. I haven't even opened the letter Eli left me two weeks ago. **

**I was sitting in class tapping my pencil against my notebook as the professor went on and on about this bull crud. It was so boring. I then felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked at it, it was Eli. I sat it on the table and ignored it. "Excuse me miss are you going to take that, it's annoying me." This snotty guy told me. "Yes, I got it." I picked my stuff up and flipped open my phone walking out of the class and sitting down on a cold bench. "Hello." I said calmly trying to keep it together. "Clare! Clare! Where are you? Clare…Clare." I said, "I'm at school Eli, calm down. You can't record anything at school…" I raised an eyebrow when he interrupted me and said, "Clare, I need to pick you up. Elena and Fitz are on the loose now. They are going to get you, ok. I can't let that happen. Go somewhere, do you have any friends? Call Adam! Call Adam! Go to Adam's." I said, "Ok, Eli. I have to tell you something…" Eli said, "Clare, that isn't important now. It's important that you are safe. Just, get to Adam's…" I nodded and shut my phone and quickly dialed Adam…**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**Answer the phone!" Fitz yelled at me as I quickly obeyed him. "Tell her to come over…tell her." He told me as I quickly answered the phone. "Hey Adam, Eli told me to come over to your house. So, I am on my way. Don't ask any questions, Fitz is on the loose. I will be there soon." I sighed, "Ok Clare I am so…don't worry." I emphasized don't worry, thinking maybe she would get the clue that something was wrong. "Adam? Is anything wrong over there?" I stuttered once again and started, "Nope…just reading comics." Clare asked, "Are you sure?" I said, "Ok, Clare I got to go see you soon." Fitz hung up the phone and said, "You are very obedient aren't you? Smart kid…Now, my friend is going to take you somewhere." I saw a girl walk through the door. Fitz kissed her and whispered, "I love you." She giggled and I felt as if I was going to barf. I wasn't nervous, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I was just the start of a stupid plan.**

** This was going to blow up in his face; I was worried for Clare though. The girl took out a pocket knife and gestured towards her car, "Get in the car…next to the other kid." I looked out the door and saw Eli. He was blindfolded and tied up. "No…no Fitz are you stupid? Eli…You are going to get caught! You have been going after Clare forever now. Don't you notice that she will never, ever, be with you?" I screamed as the girl swiped the knife near my stomach causing a small gash in my stomach. I held my hands over my hand and said whined in pain. Fitz said, "Call me if you need help with these two. I love you…Elena." I moaned from the pain and the girl kicked me in the side so hard I felt as if I didn't even have a rib cage. "Ouch…" I said sarcastically looking up at her. "I love you too Fitz." She told him. "He is using you! Don't you see that? Aren't you smart enough by now? He is saying he love's you and turning around to get Clare. Are you dumb?" She looked at me and said, "A guy has to do what he has to do…" I couldn't help but laugh. Elena grabbed my arm and lifted me off the floor pulling me up. I stood and she led me in the back of the van. **

** I sat next to Eli and it didn't sound like he could hear me or even he was awake. Fitz smirked at me and closed the van. Elena went in the front and Fitz kissed her and said, "Use this if things get rough…" He handed her a gun and I gulped at the sight. What was he going to do with Clare if he has a gun. I looked around the van as she started driving away. "What did you do to Eli?" I threw the blindfold off him and his eyes were draggy and his eyes were glassy. He looked like crap, like someone poisoned him. He looked at me and smiled, "Adam…buddy! Did you see the packer's game last night?" He was so out of it. I slapped him a couple of times and he said, "I thought you were my friend, why are you making my cheek hurt?" I said, "Eli! You have to try and focus!" Elena laughed and stopped the car short. Eli laughed and said, "Whoa! This is like a roller coaster! Weeee!" I was dealing with a delusional Eli and a psycho girl with a gun…great. How am I going to get away now?**

SO, WILL CLARE FIND OUT IN TIME BEFORE SHE GET'S TO ADAM'S HOUSE?

AND, WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ELI?

**Preview to next chapter: **

**I heard silence then it sounded as if a gun shot was fired. "ELI!" I screamed****.**

**Dun…Dun…Dun!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Love you Guys!**

**3**

**-Cliffhanger Girl 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE WE GO AGAIN- Chapter 3**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I looked around and started walking towards Adam's house. I dialed his number again making sure he was home and he didn't pick up. I quickly dialed Eli, ring…ring…ring. Nothing! Well, if this is some prank on Clare day it isn't funny. I was really nervous for Eli. I know we haven't been on good terms but, he should at least answer his cell phone. I looked stood outside of Adam's house and hesitated before going inside. I placed my hand on the doorknob and quickly stopped when I felt my phone vibrate. I saw "Eli." I quickly picked it up and started to talk, "Eli, yeah where are you?" I listened it sounded like a couple of people talking. His phone probably went off in his pocket. I heard silence then it sounded like a gun shot. "ELI!" I screamed. I looked around and I was being hovered and dragged into Adam's house. The last thing I could remember was dropping my phone outside and hearing that noise echo in my head…**

**ADAM'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**Whoa! That was a close one!" Eli yelped as he laughed uncontrollably as a bullet was fired three inches away from his head. I glared at Elena, "Are you crazy?" She looked at me and winked. "Why are we being so quiet?" Eli whispered looking at Elena. Elena said, "I just have to drive around for a while, and in the meantime Fitz will be knocking some sense into his little girlfriend." I lunged for Elena and she held up the gun to my face, "Not so strong now are you, tranny?" I breathed in hard and said, "Stronger than you will ever be…" Elena laughed and kept driving. Eli said, "Run the red light! Woot Woot!" I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid Eli was being. I whispered, "Eli, do you have your cell phone on you?" He screamed, "Cell phone! What!" I held my head in my hand and Elena was listening to her iPod. She couldn't hear us. **

**I quickly started searching Eli's pockets. "Oh bro, I don't go that way. Sorry!" He said. I said, "Eli, shut up!" He nodded covering his mouth and smirking. I checked his back pocket and found his cell phone. It was on and calling Clare. I texted Clare, "Where are you? Stuck in a van, do not go into my house it's a trap. Go find help. –Adam." The message sent and Elena spun around and I shoved the cell phone in my pocket. "Yes?" I asked. She said, "I think something is wrong with your friend?" I looked at Eli and he was uncontrollably laughing and he was turning red. He smirked and screamed, "I love Elena! She is so pretty, and fluffy." I buldged my eyes out and said, "You love Clare, Eli…you love Clare. Do you remember her? She is your girlfriend, the girl you asked to marry?" Eli shook his head a couple of times and said, "Elena." I looked at her and she was concentrated on the road. She pulled over and pointed at Eli. "Listen, kid. I don't love you, you don't love me, and you suck." Eli laughed, "No you suck!" Eli gestured his hands towards his pants and I laughed. Elena glared at me. **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**My memory was a little foggy. Where was I again? I was outside of Adam's house. But, how did I end up inside of Adam's house? Huh, tough question. I woke up on the couch. I shook my head and searched for my phone. I couldn't find it. I turned and saw Fitz with my phone. "Fitz…give me the phone." I said with a calming voice. He said, "Clare…do you know what I have done to have you? I want you Clare. I can't live without you. When I am not around you my heart races only when I see you. I need you Clare. I love you." I looked at Fitz and said, "Fitz, we have been through this too many times…." I drifted off and jumped when he threw a vase and it crashed on the floor. "Clare. I love you! I can't anymore. Eli, he takes you for granted. He, he doesn't even know what he has…until it's gone." I said, "Fitz, what are you talking about?" I looked through the back window and saw Drew. I smiled and said, "Fitz…you can't win. You can't just get rid of me. It doesn't work…" He said, "Just because Drew is out there doesn't mean he is going to save you." I jumped when Fitz lunged for me I bent down as he crashed through into the door.**

**I ran to the back of the house when Fitz got up I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I looked around and I saw the door open. It was that girl, and he had Eli. Eli was smiling. I stopped trying to escape and stared at Fitz. "What did you do to him?" I asked Fitz. Eli laughed, "Oh Fitz…so funny. He is so serious. My name is Fitz and I am macho man!" I looked at him, he was out of it. It was like someone gave him happy gas or something. Fitz smiled, "It's called Weed Clare." I said, "He wouldn't do that…He wouldn't do that to himself." I stood up and he said, "I didn't say he did it by himself." I looked at him and lunged trying to knock him over. He held me by the neck and I said, "Fitz…please don't kill Eli. Let him go. I don't deserve to live. I am a bad person…" Then, after Eli stopped laughing I think something clicked when I said that. **

**Eli said, "Clare…the Clare I know is not a bad person. The Clare I know is a great strong independent person that I love. She never lies to me…" I gulped and Fitz kissed my cheek and said, "Do you have any last words for Eli, Clare?" I said, "Just one sentence. Eli, I am pregnant." Eli looked at me with his green eyes, serious as ever. I said, "I didn't want to tell you…because I am scared Eli." In his eyes I saw betrayal. I tried not to cry when I saw his eyes meet mine. "Aw, well isn't that sweet. Bring him downstairs with the other one." Fitz smiled at Eli and Eli looked at me with discreet and speechlessness. He went downstairs with Adam and Elena. Elena held them at gun point leading them downstairs. The last look I saw on Eli's face was shocked and disappointed. I looked through the back door and Drew was gone. I looked at Fitz as he stroked my tear and Fitz said, "Clare…don't cry. He isn't worth it…" He wiped my tear away and I looked at Fitz. **

**He looked into my eyes and said, "If he makes you cry, he isn't worth it." I wheezed when he placed his hands on my hips. "We could raise this baby…without him." He told me stroking his hands over my stomach. I gulped and whispered, "Don't be frightened Clare…" I looked at him showing fear…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**Elena looked at me then back at Adam. I sat there in silence. "You can't be mad at Clare…" Adam told me. I said, "Mad? Adam, she lied to me. She went two, possibly three weeks without telling me she was pregnant." Adam sighed and laughed sarcastically, "You would do the same thing. You scare her Eli. With all that stuff that happened with you and the cameras and crap how could she trust you? Clare was probably worried that if she told you, you would leave her…" I shook my head in grief and said, "First of all, Adam the camera thing was that Waco's fault. And, second why would she think that?" Elena interrupted us and said, "I am not a Waco, I am just doing what Fitz's tells me." I rolled my eyes and Adam said, "Eli, come on. When guys hear the word pregnant, baby, and yours, in the same sentence they run for the hills." I looked around, "She knows that I wouldn't do that to her…" Adam said, "Yeh, well you thought she wouldn't leave you. But, she did because of the fighting. I mean, why can't you guys just kiss and make up already?" I looked at Adam and smiled.**

**I looked at Elena and she smirked. I gulped when I heard Clare screech. I looked at Adam and my eyes bulged. "Clare!" I screamed getting up. Elena pointed the gun towards me and said, "Sit." I slowly backed up and said, "Please, Elena. You seem like some sort of understanding person. Just, please let me go." Elena shook her head. "Sit." She repeated as I sat on the floor. My heart was racing when I heard Clare scream my name once again I closed my eyes and I said, "Please…Elena." I begged her. She got up and said, "I told you Eli, you would be begging me. I told you one day, you would be begging. And, you just laughed and told me you didn't beg. Look at you now…" I looked at Adam and he winked at me gesturing towards the door. I looked up at Elena and stood eyeing her. "Eli!" Clare screeched…**

**OH, WILL ELI SAVE CLARE IN TIME? OR, WILL ELENA FIRE HER GUN?**

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER FOUR:**

**I screamed, "Eli!" There was so much smoke I couldn't see, or was it just me…**

**WHOAH! WELL, ELI IS IN TROUBLE? WILL HE MAKE IT THROUGH WITH EVERYONE ELSE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****!**

**-Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I DO APOLIGIZE FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS STORY IN A WHILE! I AM REALLY SORRY! I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF!

I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY REALLY GOOD! AND, I NEED SOME TIME FOR THAT!

LIKE I SAID, I AM SORRY AGAIN! I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND. I AM REALLY SORRY. BUT, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A LOT OF OTHER STORIES THAT'S WHY. I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY, BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT!

I PROMISE IT'LL BE WORTH THE WAIT…

IN THE MEANTIME I NEVER LEAVE YOU GUYS WITHOUT A PREVIEW!

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER: **

**Eli said, "You let Clare go first." My eyes roamed around the room and I said, "Fitz…please." He wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Elena first…" Eli gripped Elena as she sobbed, "Fitz! Just, let her go!" Eli said, "How do I know you will let her go?" I sobbed when Fitz gripped me tighter towards his body.**

**He held his hand over my stomach. "I think holding Clare and your child is much more important than Elena," Fitz hissed at Eli. Fitz said, "I wouldn't care if you blew her head off." I screamed, "Stop! This is so stupid! Just, both of you drop everything!" I looked around and Elena screeched, "I thought you loved me, Fitz…" Eli said, "I told you he uses people…including you." Eli winked at me and I looked in the mirror behind Eli and Elena. I saw Drew in the reflection.**

**WILL DREW SAVE THE DAY?**

**OR WILL EVERYTHING FALL APART?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE UPLOADED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENTS! I APOLIGIZE AGAIN!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3 **


	5. Chapter 5

HERE WE GO AGAIN- CHAPTER 4

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**He makes you cry, yet you beg for him…why?" Fitz asked me backing me up against the wall. When he roughly slammed my head against the wall I held my head in pain. He grabbed my wrists in a bruising grip and he shoved his face in my face. He growled, "Why, Clare? What does he have that I don't?" I looked at him and I looked at the steps leading to the basement. Eli was holding Elena at gun point. He was sweating and screeched in pain when Fitz held his knife to my stomach. "If you kill Elena, then I kill the baby. Let her go." Fitz told him. I cried and said, "Eli! Let her go!" I screamed. Eli said, "You let Clare go first." My eyes roamed around the room and I said, "Fitz…please." He wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Elena first…" Eli gripped Elena as she sobbed, "Fitz! Just, let her go!" Eli said, "How do I know you will let her go?" I sobbed when Fitz gripped me tighter towards his body.**

**He held his hand over my stomach. "I think holding Clare and your child is much more important than Elena," Fitz hissed at Eli. Fitz said, "I wouldn't care if you blew her head off." I screamed, "Stop! This is so stupid! Just, both of you drop everything!" I looked around and Elena screeched, "I thought you loved me, Fitz…" Eli said, "I told you he uses people…including you." Eli winked at me and I looked in the mirror behind Eli and Elena. I saw Drew in the reflection. I lunged to the floor and everything went so quickly. Drew hovered over me and Fitz fired and so did Eli. Drew hovered over me and protected my body. I screamed, "Eli!" There was so much gun fire smoke I couldn't see, or was it just me…I was feeling dizzy…**

**When the firing finally stopped I looked around. "Where's Eli?" I asked shaking as Drew got off of me. "Stay here Clare…I will be back." He told me getting up. There was no sign of any of them. I saw Fitz and he was shot in the shoulder. "Drew!" I screamed. I looked up at Fitz and he held out his hand. "Come with me Clare…please…" I shook my head and started tearing when I saw his arm. He had two bullets in his arms. I said, "Fitz you need to go to a hospital." He said, "Never mind the hospital, and come with me. We can run away and get away from all of this…" Then, before I could respond Drew jumped on top of Fitz tackling him to the ground. I heard sirens and Drew screamed, "Go to Eli! Clare, run!" I got up and searched for Eli. I saw Eli lying on the ground…**

**I looked at him and ran towards the end of the hallway. He was lying on the ground. I checked him and Eli grabbed my hand. "Clare…my leg…" I looked at Eli's leg and saw a huge piece of glass stabbed into his leg. "Fitz…stabbed me with…" He was choking on his words and I looked at Eli. "Sh…just be quiet. Don't talk…Just, listen to me. I love you Eli, and I am sorry. I am so, so, so, sorry." He looked at me and sighed heavily gasping for air. "I love you too Clare." There was a big piece of glass and little pieces of glass in his leg. He held my hand tighter and said, "Don't leave me Clare…just stay with me. Because, I am just as scared as you are…" I looked at him smiling trying to lighten the mood. He smiled at me and began to relax. I didn't hear Drew or anyone. I wonder what happened, but I couldn't leave Eli. I heard the sirens getting closer. "Where is Adam?" I asked Eli. He looked at me, "He escaped…he is probably at the police station by now." I looked around and it got silent. I saw Elena rushing down the hallway holding a gun. She screamed getting closer as I stood. "You little bitch! You took Fitz away from me and now you are going to pay for it!" She screamed firing her gun at me…**

**The bullet was too quick for me to move. Eli screamed, "Get down!" He grabbed me by the arm and lunged in front of me. I tried to move quickly enough but the bullet was going to hit Eli, and I knew it. I turned my head and saw Drew jump in front of Eli and the bullet fired into his chest. "No!" I screamed. Elena tried to fire another shot but she was out of bullets. "Consider yourself lucky, you bitch. I'll come back for you…just wait." She spit at me and I glared at her. I looked down at Drew and Eli suffering because of me. "Drew…Why did you do that? You are so stupid!" I screamed as he said, "Clare…I did it because I wasn't going to…let…her get away with what she did." I smiled and I saw a tear form and fall down his cheek. The police rushed in screaming "Check the place!" I looked around and saw Drew coughing blood up. He couldn't die; he couldn't die because of me.**

**Before I knew it, Drew and Eli were taken strapped onto stretchers and I searched the house before I left. I looked around for Fitz, and he was nowhere to be found and neither was Elena. They, once again got away with what they did. I found my phone lying on the floor. I picked it up and dialed Adam. "Adam! I need you to meet us at the hospital on thirty fourth." I told him and he said, "Why? What happened?" I said, "I will…just get there okay?" He said, "Ok, ok I am on my way!" I sat on the side of the ambulance. I sat there with my head in my hands. I screwed up big time. I screwed up, so bad. I got Drew shot, and Eli hurt. I felt a hand over my head. I looked up and wiped my tears when I saw Eli.**

** He reached for my hand. I grabbed it and he held it tight. He smiled at me and said, "Don't cry Clare…" I smiled a little and Eli whispered, "That's better. We are going to be fine." I smiled at him and his eyes shut. "Nurse! Nurse!" I screamed. The paramedics immediately were surrounded by Eli. Eli and Drew were being surrounded. I heard someone scream, "This one is a goner." I looked down at Eli. "He lost too much blood. Both of them are too low, that's it. They aren't going to make it…" I said, "You have to do something!" I closed my eyes and hoped to wake up somewhere else then here…**

**WOW! SO, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?**

**NO PREVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I WANT TO KEEP YOU GUYS GUESSING **** ! **

**OKAY, I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY NEXT SATURDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!**

**MAKE PREDICTIONS!**

**-Love you guys!**

**-Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

HERE WE GO AGAIN-CHAPTER 5

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

**I shut my eyes closed tight. I saw Eli and I, we were at prom. He asked me to marry him, and I smiled jumping in his arms. I smiled and opened my eyes feeling water splash on my face. I coughed and looked up. Everyone was looking at me. I was drenched in water. I looked up and saw Eli and Adam looking down at me. **

** I jumped into his arms. He was fine, no blood, no glass. He looked as if he was in perfect condition. I asked, "What happened?" Eli laughed and said, "You passed out from all of the gun fumes." I smiled, "What happened to all of them? How long was I out?" Adam said, "About, ten minutes. You were out!" I asked, "What happened to Drew, Elena, and Fitz?" Eli smiled and said, "Drew is in the hospital. He did get shot, I don't know if you remember that." I said, "I remember…Fitz shot him?" Eli said, "No, Elena did." I asked, "What? I remember Fitz…" Eli said, "No…Elena threatened to kill you when you passed out. He jumped in front of the bullet Clare…" I started crying… "No, why would he do that…" Eli said, "I couldn't get to you in time. Fitz was holding me with a gun to my neck, Clare!" Adam interrupted, "He felt obligated to do it…" I asked, "Is he going to be okay?" Adam smiled and said, "The hospital will call us if anything happened. But, they said he should be fine." I asked, "What about Elena and Fitz?" Eli looked at me and gripped my hand, "Fitz is in the hospital, under constant attention because he was shot twice close to the heart." I don't know why, but I started crying. "And, Elena got away…" I sighed and I sobbed on Eli's shoulder. **

** "Let's go to the hospital. I have to see Drew." I told them. Eli and Adam looked at me like I had two heads. "We have to go," I continued. I got my best friends boy friend shot. Oh my gosh. "Alright…" Eli said grabbing my hand helping me up. "We have to talk later Clare," Eli said. I was thrown off track when we walked out of the house and saw news reporters. They were asking me who shot who, and who got Fitz into the hospital. I just kept my head down and Eli walked me to the car. Adam jumped in the other side of the car. I sat in the middle of them. Eli quickly started the engine and pulled away.**

"**What was all that about?" I asked. Adam said, "Well, we got Fitz into jail basically. It's a big thing Clare." I nodded my head feeling a little dizzy. After a short ride we pulled up to the hospital. I stood outside looking up at the hospital. I gulped and asked, "Does Ali know?" Adam nodded. Eli grabbed my hand knowing I was scared. I didn't know what to expect from Ali. I could lose my best friend because of this. I hesitantly walked with Eli into the hospital. Adam said, "He's on the fourth floor. We can't talk to him; we could just see him through the window for now. Ali's upstairs." Eli said, "Don't worry…" **

**Once we got to the fourth floor I walked slower to his room. I saw Ali. She was crying and looking at Drew through the glass window. Eli let go of my hand and I walked faster to Ali. Once I reached her she looked up with tears filled in her eyes. Her make up running and wheezing heavily. "Ali…I am so sorry," I whispered starting to cry. She looked up and said, "Clare…" I said, "I am sorry Ali, I don't know why he did that." I looked up through the glass and saw Drew. He had a sling on his arm and blood seeping through the part of his shoulder that was shot. Ali said, "I'm just glad you're safe." I said, "Ali…he shouldn't have done that. I should have just died, you don't deserve this. If I wasn't here, if I didn't know you or any of you…It would save everyone a lot of trouble…" I turned around and started pacing away. I heard my name being called faintly and Eli followed me.**

**I ran down the steps and outside the hospital. I took a deep breath in and Eli screamed, "Clare!" He gripped me by the arm forcing me to turn around. He said, "Clare…don't say that. Don't…just don't." I said, "Eli, do you know how much easier it would be for you. It would be easier for everyone if I wasn't here. Fitz would stop and Elena. Then, Drew wouldn't have gotten hurt. Adam wouldn't of…and everyone would be happier." I chocked on my words through my sobs. "Clare…do you understand how happy you make me. If I ever lost you…I don't know what I would do," Eli said. I looked up and ripped my arm away from Eli. "You don't need this Eli. I'm a mess. I don't deserve you. Just, go live your life. Live it without me…please." I took off the engagement ring off my finger. I opened Eli's hand and placed it in his hand closing his hand with the ring inside. "Give this ring…to a girl who deserves it," I sobbed wiping my tears away. **

**Eli closed his hand with a tight grip and sighed. "Clare…you can't do this to us. I love you Clare. Do you know what we have? I…I can't live without you." Eli started crying for the first time in a long time. I knew what I was doing was going to hurt him, but it's for his own good. He doesn't need me in his life. "Eli…you have to be strong okay. I am going to be strong and move on. Because, you are the best person in the world. Any girl would be lucky enough to have you. I'm just not that girl…" He looked down at me and said, "We have a baby together Clare. This isn't good for the baby, or you, or any of us." I laughed sarcastically through my tears, "I have my best friend's boyfriend hooked up to monitors! Eli, get real. Pull yourself into reality! If you want to be with me, then you have to expect this! It's always happening! Everyone is getting hurt and I am the target! People…people keep getting in the way and they get hurt. I just want it to happen!" Eli sighed in frustration, "Clare…you need to understand that life isn't easy and people get hurt! It sucks yeh, but we have to get through it because we love each other!" **

**OKAY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! (MEAN CLIFFY-SORRY!) **

**Umm, I am having a huge writer's block on this story; I think you guys can tell. I am sorry about that. But, I just have so many ideas and they aren't fitting in this story. So, give me some ideas! Please, I can put together chapters if I get ideas! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PREDICT AND GIVE IDEAS! LOL **

**Love you guys!**

**-Cliffhanger girl**

**3 **


	7. Chapter 7

HERE WE GO AGAIN-CHAPTER 6

** I sobbed and Eli pulled me into a tight hug and I tried to pull away. But, he only held me tighter. I chocked on my words, "Eli…let me go…please." I tried to pull out of the hug but he whispered, "No Clare…I'm never going to let you go." I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I just wanted to stay in this moment. I knew that Eli loved me, but it was true. Eli whispered, "So, Clare…will you please put this back on…"  
He held out the ring and I held out my hand. He slipped the ring back on and said, "Don't ever say to me that no one need's you because that isn't true, I need you…" Eli smiled at me and pulled me in closer to crush his lips against mine. He pulled away and said, "Do you want to go back upstairs?" I nodded and grabbed Eli's hand walking back into the hospital…**

** I glanced around as nurses rushed back and forth. This whole hospital thing made me so nervous, but I had to stay here. I needed to be here, for Drew. I still didn't quite understand why he would save me. Or even think about saving me. After we went back upstairs I sat glancing at Drew. Ali fell asleep leaning on my shoulder. His parents had been coming in and out of the room for hours. I didn't know how many times this could happen to me. Ali turned over and leaned on Adam. I gripped Eli's hand tightly when I saw Fitz out the window. He was laughing. "**_You're dead…"_** He whispered. I got up and Eli asked, "What's going on Clare? Sit down…" I breathed in and walked towards the window. "Go away." I said as Fitz disappeared and my heart raced. I looked around and felt my heart beat heavily. "Clare…you have to relax. Your heart is beating too fast." I felt like I was going to vomit. I ran out of the room and vomited into the garbage can. Eli patted my back and said, "It's alright Clare…just breathe." He was saying these nerve racking things and I pushed my hand to his chest causing him to stumble back. I pulled my head out of the garbage can and breathed out. I walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and washed my face.**

** I needed, just five minutes of my brain to be clear. That's all I would wish right now, a chance of relief. I don't feel good, I'm pregnant, and I keep seeing Fitz. I checked my watch, "4:30a.m." "Great…"I mumbled. I splashed my face with water and looked into the mirror. I spun around quickly and faced Fitz. "What are you doing here? You were in the hospital bed…I saw you." I asked as I got backed up against the sink. Fitz placed his finger over my lips. "Save the effort Clare, just be quiet." I said, "Stop Fitz…" He said, "No one can hear you Clare…" His fingers traced his fingers down my face. "I love when you…blush." He whispered. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Stop!" I dropped to the floor and saw Eli running into the bathroom. My chest was heaving and I felt my airways closing up. I tried clawing at my chest to feel release. "Stop Clare…just relax." Eli grabbed my wrists and I saw Fitz. "Fitz! Please." I shoved him away and then his head banged into the wall and caused him to be knocked unconscious. **

**I rubbed my eyes when Ali rushed into the bathroom. "Hey Clare, are you…okay?" She was cut off when she rushed to Fitz's side. "Clare what did you do?" I said, "Does it matter? It's Fitz…" She was hovered over him, "It's Eli, Clare! It isn't Fitz! You hurt Eli!" I blinked a couple of times and saw Eli. He had blood dripping from his face, and his expression was lifeless. I covered my mouth and started crying and crouched in the corner. "Go get help Clare!" Ali said. I didn't move, I couldn't. I hurt Eli, the person I love. "Clare! Hello!" She screamed over and over again. I saw Eli, lying lifeless, and motionless. She got up and ran out of the door, screaming for help. I got up and bent down near Eli. I moved his hair behind his ear. "I love you Eli…but I can't do this anymore…I'm so sorry. God, forgive me…" I took off the ring, for the last time. I meant it, I couldn't do this anymore, If I was going to hurt anyone anymore, it would be myself. I placed the ring in his jacket pocket. I wiped a small piece of blood off his head and cried. I wrapped my arms around him and then paramedics came inside rushing to find Eli. **

**I looked at them as I backed up. They towered over his body and ripped open his jacket and they cut his shirt open. Everything turned slow, and all I could see was the expression on his face. I didn't know how I did it. I got up stumbling around them, and the last thing I saw was Eli…lying helpless on the floor and it was all because of me…**

**ALI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**Where are you going Clare?" I asked her grabbing onto her arm. She looked, spaced out. "I need to get away Ali. I need to leave and get away from everyone. I think, all of your lives would be better without me." She gulped and I saw tears fall from her eyes. "Clare…you can't go." I chocked on my words. "Ali, I hurt Eli. I hurt him, and I love him. The farther away I go, the better things will be, I promise you that." I looked at her and said, "Please, Clare don't…" She ripped away from my grip and said, "I'll promise to call, when I know where I am going. Tell Eli, I am sorry for everything…" I nodded and hugged her. "Be safe Clare…" She nodded and smiled, "Don't worry I'll be fine…Tell Drew next time he sees a bullet, don't jump in front of it unless it's you." The last thing I saw was Clare pull away from our hug and walk down the hospital hall. I sniffled and watched them strap Eli into the bed. He was struggling, and screaming Clare's name. I didn't even know he was awake, until I heard him scream. **

"**Ali! Where is she?" He screamed and I just shook my head. He was awake, and had blood dripping from his head. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't bare the harm. They rushed him down the hallway into the E.R. I sniffled and Adam asked, "What happened?" I whispered, "Clare, left…" He asked, "What are you talking about?" I crouched down against the wall and said, "She, left…" He cleared his throat, "What happened to Eli?" I said, "Stop asking so many questions!" He sighed and wrapped his arm around me. "She's gone…my best friend." I sobbed into Adam's shirt. He pulled me in for a tight hug. All I needed right now was comfort from someone. I cried into Adam's shirt. I looked up when I saw the nurse heading down the hallway waving us over...**

**OKAY, FINALLY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS WRITER'S BLOCK! LOL**

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER: **

TER: **I covered my mouth when I saw him. He was tied down to the bed by handcuffs. He was sweating and had gauze wrapped around his head. It looked like he had stitches. I said, "Eli…" He smirked and coughed. "Where's….Clare?" He forced those words out of his mouth. I started tearing and he asked, "What happened Ali? Just tell me, I won't get upset." **

** I shook my head starting to cry. I can't believe she would do this to him. His head was almost bashed open, and she just left like nothing was wrong. She's afraid, she needs help, and she needs comfort from Eli. I gulped and his veins started to bulge out of his neck. "Relax Eli, please." I whispered. He breathed in and said, "The pain, Ali. Nothing can hurt as much as Clare not being here right now." I said, "She left Eli…I'm so sorry." He turned his head and it was silence. I saw a tear fall from his eyes.**

**MAKE PREDICTIONS! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWS!**

**I APOLIGIZE FOR TAKING EXTREMELY LONG ON THIS BUT, I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE WE GO AGAIN-CHAPTER 8 **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**This is your place…" I said as I glanced at everything. "Yeh, it's not much but, its home." I smiled and it was perfect. It had two bathrooms, a kitchen, a flat screen TV. and one bed. I asked curiously, "Where am I going to sleep?" He placed my bags next to the bed and said, "Well, you can sleep on the bed, and I'll take the floor." I shook my head, "No this is your house, you get the bed I'll take the floor." He smiled, "Hell no, since you being you know, then you have to take the bed, I insist." I asked, "How did you know?" He laughed, "You can see your stomach rounding, and you vomited when you bent down to grab a bag. How could I not?" He laughed and said, "And, that's why I bought all this healthy shit and vitamins." I followed him into the kitchen and asked, "When did you have time to get this?" He smiled, "Wow, you must have been passed out in the car. I stopped at a drug store and got stuff." I said, "This is too much Michael. I mean the food, the medicine, and everything. I am sorry I got you into this. I didn't know you would do all of this. I'll just get my stuff and take the bus home and live with my parents…" I grabbed my bags and Michael ran in front of me blocking the door.**

**He smiled down at me and said, "I don't think so Clare, it's not right. I offered to take you in. It's just for a couple of weeks anyway." I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Thank you so much Michael…You have no idea what you are doing for me right now." He rubbed my back and said, "I'm happy you're staying. Sometimes it gets kind of lonely here." I followed him to the kitchen and sat on the chair near the table. He handed me water and said, "You're supposed to stay hydrated." I smiled and asked, "Why are you doing this for me? I am such a horrible person. I left you, and we were best friends…" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, it's easy to forgive best friends mistakes." I smiled and looked at him. "Why don't you have a girlfriend? You are so nice, and perfect." He laughed and looked at me, "Me? Perfect, no one is perfect Clare." I nodded and said, "True…" I sipped my water and he said, "I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet…" My eyebrow rose in curiosity. I didn't even think about it, I wasn't going to ruin his life too…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**Seven days without Clare. Seven sleepless, dark, depressing nights. I haven't been out since I got out of the hospital. People come by banging on the door asking how Clare and I are doing after the incident with Fitz. I don't respond, because the answer isn't good. Now, when people knock on the door or call me I don't answer unless it's Clare. And, sadly none of the calls were her. I walked downstairs holding the case of beer I went through last night. I looked at my home phone. Ten missed called and two messages. I pressed the "talk" button and waited. "Eli, its Adam. Come out with us tonight man. It's me, Fiona, Ali, and Drew. Come on, just I miss you man. Come out. I know you miss Clare and you're going through a rough-." I cut it off and deleted it. "Hey Eli, its Ali. I'm concerned about you, we haven't heard from you since you were released from the hospital. Please, call us back." I deleted it. I don't want to be around anybody, but Clare.**

** I looked like shit. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. I scratched the back of my head and growled when I touched my stitches. "Shit…" I mumbled. I ran to the sink and dunked my head under the faucet. The blood flowed down my face and into the sink. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair with it. My hair was messy, my shirt had a beer stain on it, and my boxers had a hole in it. I never drank before, but this thing with Clare made me so depressed that I didn't even care what I looked like. I walked by the table and clipped my pinky toe at the corner of the leg of the table. I growled in pain, loosing feeling in my toe. I sat down grabbing the picture I dropped. I held it in my hands and grazed my finger tips over the frame of the picture of Clare and I. Then, I saw a tear drop onto Clare's face in the picture. **

**I missed her; I missed her so much it was starting to hurt. I got up tightening my grip and threw the frame at the door causing the glass to sadder and the picture to come out. I kneeled down on the floor and picked up the picture. My hands shook, she hurt me so much. I can't stop loving her. I looked up when my back door slid open. Adam stood before me, watching me hovering over a stupid picture. "Eli…" He said walking closer. I started backing up as he inched closer. "Stop…" I said. "Back up." Adam stopped and kneeled down across from me. "Eli, we need to get you help." I held the picture tighter and said, "I don't need help from any of you. Just go live your perfect life with Fiona." I got up and slammed the picture on table. Adam followed me to the kitchen and said, "Man, you have to get yourself together." I said, "I can't! Adam, I can't! Not without Clare…" He gulped and looked at me with a curious glance. "I feel like I'm dying. I can't breathe anymore without her. She was everything Adam. She. Was. Everything!" I slid down to the floor cradling my legs. "I don't feel the same Adam. I can't live without her." Adam crouched down across from me. "You have to move on man. You have to just, let her go, like she let you go." I said, "She didn't let me go, she just needs time. I am giving her space, like Ali told me to." Adam tried to calm me down. "Listen, Eli she isn't coming back. You have to accept that she isn't coming back!" I got up and opened the door, "Get out!" I screamed and Adam walked towards the door. "When you are sane, call me." He left and I said, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" I slammed it and crouched at the door. I ran my fingers through my hair and cried. I just needed to be alone. No one understood me, no one knew what I was going through. I miss you so much Clare, please come back…**

**CLARE'S PORPSECTIVE**

"**Ha-ha stop!" I squealed as Michael tickled my sides trying to cheer me up. I got up and he said, "Let's go out today, how about a movie?" I smiled and said, "I don't have any money, and I am not starting to be a bigger burden than I already am." He said, "It's on me." He gave me that puppy dog look I couldn't resist. I smiled and said, "Okay, fine." He smiled, "Yes! Get dressed! Let's go!" After the past week, I had been able to clear my head of all guilty thoughts about Eli. I'm sure he is starting to move on. I mean, from what I know of Eli he hasn't moved on. But, every night I pray that we could both move on. I got dressed and we made our way to the car.**

**After a silent drive we pulled up to the movies. "So, what movie?" Michael asked smiling. We looked up at the list and I nudged him playfully, "How about a scary movie?" He said, "But, I thought you didn't like scary movies." I wanted to at least let him see a movie he wanted to see. "Oh you didn't know, I love scary movies." He mouthed an "oh," and got tickets for Friday the 13****th****. We walked into the theater and he asked, "What do you want Clare?" I shook my hand, "Nothing." He laughed and said, "No, no see you are eating for two. You have to eat." I smiled and blushed unintentionally. Sometimes I forget about being pregnant until I look down and see a small forming. I felt horrible about Eli, and how I am taking him away from his kid. But, it's not like he is looking for me or trying to get me back. When we got home from a great night out with Michael I lay down in the bed. I closed my eyes and prayed that Eli would eventually come back for me. I did miss him, but if he really wanted me back he'd come. I cried myself to sleep that night…**

**OK, GUYS THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END! THE NEXT CHAPTER, WILL IN FACT BE THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**I NEED YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME SOME TIME TO GET IT TOGETHER; I WANT IT TO BE SHOCKING AND SURPRISING, AND SO GOOD YOU GUYS CAN'T KEEP YOUR EYES OFF THE COMPUTER SCREEN!**

**I WILL UPDATE AN AUTHORS NOTE WHEN IT'S GOING TO DEFINITELY BE UP! **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP READING MY OTHER STORIES!**

(SUCH AS:BECAUSE, STAND UP AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES ;) )

LOVE YOU GUYS!

KEEP READING!

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

**HEY GUYS! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW NIGHT AROUND MIDNIGHT! SO, IT WILL BE MY NEW YEARS PRESENT TO YOU GUYS! I WORKED REALLY, REALLY HARD ON IT! SO, I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT! I DEFINITELY KNOW I WILL GET LOTS OF REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! LET'S SAY IT ENDS WITH A BIG "BANG!" I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE UP FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3**

**HERE'S A HINT, REMEMBER MY NAME! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE WE GO AGAIN-CHAPTER 9**

**ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER, IT'S A MASTERPIECE! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**I KNOW, I KNOW VERY LONG! BUT, WORTH IT IN THE END! TRUST ME AND READ! **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

**I was driving myself insane. I went nearly eight months without Clare now. As everyday went by, I marked it off on my calendar. I felt accomplished by making it to the next day without dying. I haven't been out of my house since the hospital. I looked at my cell phone and stared at it. I dialed someone I knew would come over in a heartbeat if I wanted to talk to her. Adam hasn't talked to me since our fight. I felt bad about our fight, we are best friends. But, I wasn't in the mood to talk to someone who would discourage me. I went a little over eight months without even contacting Clare. I guess it was really over. I dialed her number and waited nervously on the other line. "Eli!" She screamed. I pulled my ear away from the phone and said, "Yeh, Ali it's me. I…umm…need someone to talk to." I could feel her smile like the Grinch, on the other line, with excitement. "Yay! I'll be over in ten." She hung up the phone before I could thank her. I got dressed for once, presentably. I sat on the couch twiddling my thumbs waiting for Ali. I was ready to talk to someone about what I really was feeling for Clare.**

**I looked at the clock and then my eyes averted to the door when the pounding on the door became louder. I ran to the door and the sun peered in behind Ali. She wrapped her arms around me. "Eli! How are you?" She asked unlocking her arms. "I'm…getting by." I said sitting down. "Do you want anything? Sorry, forgot my manners." I jolted up and she grabbed my arm, "Sit Eli. I am fine. Just, talk to me." I nodded and gulped. I said, "It's been a while since I've seen Clare." Stay Calm Eli, relax breathe. I breathed in and said, "I miss her Ali. I miss her so much…" Ali smiled and said, "It's normal to miss her Eli. I have been talking to her, and she is just as miserable as you are. I just want you to know, that she misses you." I smiled and it soon turned to a frown. "If she missed me so much, why doesn't she come back? It's been eight months Ali. It's over." Ali complied and said, "Listen, Eli you need to get her away from Michael." I asked, "Whose Michael? I thought she was staying with you." She shook her head, "Michael was her best friend before she met you. And, he took her in." I then grew angry. I didn't feel those upset feelings and love. I felt, anger towards her. "How could she flat leave me and go to a guy she barely knows? What's wrong with her?" I asked standing up. She said, "Eli, she's scared. She doesn't know what she is doing. From what I've heard from Michael is that she cries herself to sleep every night. And, when she actually get's to bed she whines your name. She calls for you Eli, she needs you…" I laughed standing up glancing out the window.**

**I looked out the window and once more back at Ali. "She doesn't need me Ali. She wants Michael," I told her. Ali laughed at me and it sounded sarcastic. "It's a call for you Eli. Do you love her Eli? Would you do anything to get her back in your arms?" Her voice sounded so assertive. "Yes." I said as simply as possible. "No matter what Clare did with him…I don't care I'll forgive her-." She cut me off and said, "She didn't do anything with Michael! He is just being a good person. Just, go get her back Eli. If you want her back, then go get her." I said, "I can't do it alone. I can't just walk up to that guy's doorstep and see Clare. I can't face her. I can't face her looking like I am. I mean it's been so long since I actually saw her. I've been looking at pictures, and staring at her number for hours, but I can't do it. I just stop dead in my tracks." Ali looked up at me and I breathed in. "Just do what's right Eli. If you want her and your soon to be kid back, then do what you have to do. Don't let anyone or anything stop you." I wrapped my arms around Ali and said, "Thanks Ali. You don't know how much of an impact you are on me." She said, "Anytime Eli." She started walking towards the door and she stopped to turn to me. "Hey Eli!" She yelled over. "Yeh?" I asked. She said, "I think you should shave, you look like shit. And, take a shower will ya." I smirked, "Okay Ali." She responded quickly, "Do it before you go to get Clare back." I nodded and ran up my steps to jump in the shower. This was it Eli, you're getting your girl back…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**No! Michael, please just go out I insist. I don't want to go out tonight. I don't feel good." I lied to him, so he didn't have a pregnant girl holding him back in a club. "Clare, are you sure?" He asked smiling. "Go out with Michelle, show her what you got." He laughed, "Thanks Clare, you're the best. I'll call you when I'm on the way home." I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me hugging me. "If anything happens, like you go into labor then call me I'll come rushing." I said, "Go! Go! Have fun!" Michael ran out the door grabbing his keys. Not being able to see your feet was the most annoying and stressful thing in the world. I never got to move out of Michael's apartment, I stayed with him. I told him I would go a couple of months ago, even though I didn't know where I would go. He wouldn't let me go, because he cared too much. I sat back on the couch in front of the T.V. **

**My back was in pain, my feet were sore, and my head hurt. Being pregnant was not easy, between the crazy emotion attacks and no Eli I just wanted to sit down. I missed Eli, I did, but I waited so long for him, I decided to let my heart go. I wasn't going to wait around anymore; he wasn't going to help me with the baby. This was his baby too, and he bailed on me. I didn't even-. My concentration was lost with the bang of the door. I slowly got up being careful, and I asked, "Who is it?" The voice responded, "Me." I opened the door and saw Eli. My heart skipped a beat and I covered my mouth. "No…no Eli leave. Just, get out of here." I started to close the door and he placed his foot in the doorway. "I need to talk to you Clare, just hear me out." Eli said holding flowers. **

**He came inside and sat down on the couch next to me. "How are you and the baby?" He asked trying to avoid the situation. "Eli, I'm horrible. I never feel good, I have weird cravings, and I can't see my feet. Ok, enough said." He nodded and said, "Clare, please listen to me when I say I missed you. I waited for you for eight months to come back. This was the first time I left my house in eight months. I missed you so much Clare, it hurts. I haven't slept in eight months." I got up and said, "I've heard this all before Eli. I can't just fall back in your arms again just because you say you missed me." I stood up and he looked down at me. "Clare, it's not a matter of being missed. I can't live, without you. I nearly drove myself insane. I almost came close to checking myself into the hospital from insanity. Adam tried to talk me out of being upset and I couldn't do it. I couldn't accept I needed help. But, now I know that I need you Clare. This is a matter of life or death. I can't live without you." I smiled and tears started to fall from my eyes. **

**I looked at Eli and said, "Eli, you went eight long months without me. I don't think the rest of your life would be a problem." I walked towards the door and he spun me around. "Clare! Stop talking and pushing people away. You need me Clare. You need me and you need me to take care of you and our child. Please, Clare I'm begging you." Then, I let out a big screech when I felt the baby kick harder than usual. "Are you okay? What's going on?" I looked down and Eli stepped in the water on the floor. Water! "I think your water just broke Clare!" Eli screamed trying to think of what to do. I sat down. "What do I do? Clare, what do I do?"He was so nervous, and then I knew right then and there I would take him back. "Clare!" He screamed. Then, I felt another kick. "There's a bag packed for the hospital, a carriage, and a thingy just get it," I said raising my voice as Eli made his way into the room. **

**I grabbed my phone and texted everyone in my phonebook which was basically Ali, Adam and Michael that I was going into labor. "Let's go!" Eli said wrapping his arm around my waist and carrying everything. I smiled and I breathed in and out, "I can't believe this is happening…" I whispered in the elevator. "You better believe it…" The elevator stopped and I said, "Oh shit. No…no this can't happen!" I then started to scream in pain. "Eli!" I screamed again. "Clare I don't know what to do! What are we going to do?" I took a deep breath and said, "Start by pressing the emergency button." He smiled, "Oh right…" He pressed the button and then said, "Well, looks like we are going to be stuck in here for a while." I said, "No, Eli this isn't funny. I am not giving birth in this elevator. No, I am not going to. I refuse to." Eli looked up at me and said, "Well, you know a baby isn't going to wait to get to the hospital. You can't just hold it in, it isn't like vomit." I nodded and he said, "I read online once, that the best way to like, prolong labor is to relax and keep your mind off of it." I whined and said, "Eli. That's not funny. It's hard to keep your mind off what's going to happen in the next couple of hours. And, I'd like to be in a fricking hospital!" I slid down to the floor and Eli said, "Clare…sorry to burst your pregnancy bubble, but you might be giving birth in this elevator with me the only one to help you." I sighed, "We are going to get out of here!" I started banging on the elevator. "Help!" I screamed. "Screaming isn't going to help Clare; we've only been in here for ten minutes. You'll survive just relax. You don't need stress right now."**

**I got up and said, "Oh you bastard. Stress my ass, I have gone through hell these past eight and a half months. I haven't seen my toes in forever, I am fat as hell, I have crazy mood swings, and I can't even fit into my nice jeans anymore." I started crying and faced the corner of the elevator like I was in time out. I felt Eli breathe down my back and send chills down my back. "I bet after you get our baby out of you, you are going to fit in those jeans again Clare. The mood swings will probably stay, and you will be able to see your toes. Don't worry." I turned to face him and our lips were inches away. When, I felt a hard kick. I let out a screech of pain. I sat back down and breathed in and out. I am never going to last. "Check your phone! Try and call someone!" Eli dug through his pockets and said, "No service." I mumbled, "Shit." I continued, "I am not giving birth with you around. No, it's not going to happen. I am not…" Eli cut me off by pressing his lips to mine and said, "I love you Clare, but just stop doing that. Just relax we'll get out of here. But, if not it's got to happen." Someone help us. Get us out of here…**

**ALI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**She's going into labor!" I screamed at Drew. "Who, Clare?" I grabbed his arm, "Get into the car! We are going to the hospital!" Drew smiled and he jumped into the driver's seat. As quick as we got there, I saw Adam and Michael standing in the waiting room. "Where's Clare?" I asked. They shrugged their shoulders, "We thought that you guys had her!" I looked at Michael, "Why weren't you at the house with her?" He looked at me and said, "I went out to a club and she didn't want to go." I laughed, "Well no duh, but Eli was on his way to go to apologize. And, then a while after she texted me she was going into labor. So, she must be still at the apartment. But, why would she?" Michael said, "Everyone get in my car. Let's go back to my apartment and find her." I said, "Oh my god. Only Clare. I'm sure that Eli would bring her here if she went into labor. This better not be a joke." We climbed into the car and we all sat in silence. I said, "I'm excited! I hope she has a girl!" They all glared at me and they were more panicked than me. "Geez, just trying to lighten the mood." Michael stepped on the gas and said, "Ali, there is a lost pregnant woman on the loose. How can you lighten the mood?" **

**1 HOUR LATER…**

**We finally arrived down the block and said, "Oh my god…" There was an ambulance and fire fighters. "What the fuck?" Michael asked climbing out of the car rushing up to the evacuated building. I hope Clare's okay. Michael rushed up and the officer stopped him. "No one is allowed past this rope; until we are told to let people in you just have to be patient." Michael spat back at him, "I have a pregnant friend going into labor in there!" The officer said, "Yes we already have that established. We have now been told there are two people stuck in the elevator. We have one male about early twenties, and a pregnant woman same age." I said, "It's Eli! He's in there with her! She'll be fine." I said grabbing Michael as he continued screaming at the officer. "Just stop. She'll be fine, all we could do is wait until they get them out." Michael nodded, "I hope she's okay." Adam added, "Eli will take care of her." My heart skipped a beat when I saw the police officer run inside. "What's going on?" Michael asked one of the side guys what is going on. "They are really stuck there, one of the wires just broke, and they can't fix it because the guy that can do it is on vacation." I yelped, "Someone has to fix it! She's in labor for Christ sake!" I screamed jumping at the officer but Drew held me back. "Relax Barbie, they'll get her out soon, hopefully." Oh please Eli, make Clare okay.**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"**Oh my god!" I screamed as the contractions got closer together. "I told you Clare, it's going to happen in here whether you like it or not." I feel like I'm going to die. The contractions were getting closer together. I screamed again. "Clare, you are going to have to let me deliver this baby!" He screamed parting my legs. I said, "I don't think I could do this Eli." Eli said, "Clare, you're not alone." I gave him enough room to be in-between my legs and see everything. Right now, I really didn't care because of the pain in my back kept increasing. I breathed in again and tried to stay calm when I felt another wave in my back increase. "Ah!" I let out a painful scream. "You can't keep holding it in Clare, you have to push okay?" I nodded and breathed in again. "Why can't they get in here?" I asked pleading for someone to save us. **

"**Clare, shut the fuck up and push." Eli said gripping onto my hand. "I'm scared Eli, what if the baby-?" I then let out another scream feeling the pain increase. "Clare, do you want to stop feeling that pain? Push!" I held in my breath and pushed hard into my bottom. I did it again, only gasping for breath. I leaned my head back and did it again. I squeezed Eli's hand so hard when I felt the pain again. "Oh my god!" I screamed. Eli smirked, "Come on Clare, just push! Just keep reminding yourself, each push is getting closer to the baby. Come on push!" I nodded and breathed in and out and pushed harder into my bottom than before. I could feel the pain getting closer to the front of my stomach. The baby was getting closer, I could feel it. Eli let go of my hand quick and removed his jacket. "What are you doing?" I asked breathing heavily. "Ah! Oh my god!" I screamed again and Eli leaned back down. "I took it off because I look better with no coat on. No, idiot for the baby! Now, come on Clare push again!" I pushed again with all my might, my legs starting to shake. Eli grabbed onto my hand again. "It's no use. The baby isn't coming. I need a C-section. I can't do this!" I screamed again from the pain starting to increase in my stomach. "I need drugs Eli; there is no way I could do this without-." Eli cut me off, "Do I look like I can do a fucking C-section Clare? Push!" He screamed again louder and more assertive. "Let's go push Clare! Come on you can do it!" I kept thinking about the baby and I pushed harder again, this time I could feel it. "It's crowning Clare, good job now come on! I see the head! Push!" I was fricking exhausted, I couldn't think straight. My head was spinning. Or at least it felt like it. **

** "Clare!" I heard him scream once more. "Push! Do it again! Push!" I breathed in; knowing my face was beat red and sweaty. I didn't think, I squeezed onto Eli's hand so tight it looked purple, but he didn't even look at it. His eyes were glued to the baby's head. "Push! Come on Clare!" I heard him scream. I obeyed, and pushed for one last time. "Ah!" I screamed all through the last push, and then I heard a baby crying. I leaned my head back and let the sweat fall from my face. Then, the elevator doors were pushed open. "We have a baby in here! We need scissors and more paramedics quick!" A paramedic screamed. I couldn't even pay attention to what was going on. I breathed in heavily and I saw Eli cut the umbilical cord. I smiled knowing I did it, I didn't give up. I gave birth to my first baby boy. I saw Eli and felt the floor beneath me disappear. I felt like I was being carried. My vision got blurry and the last thing I heard was, "I love you Clare…." **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

** Holy Shit. I just helped Clare give birth to our son. They had placed the baby in a helicopter rushing it to the hospital to be checked. I walked outside and saw Ali, Drew, Adam, and a strange guy who I didn't recognize. "Eli!" Ali screamed ripping through the restriction line. She ran to me arms opened and she stopped noticing the blood on my shirt. "Is Clare okay?" She asked me. I said, "She's fine. They put her in the helicopter with the baby to both be checked on." I sat down and breathed in and out. "What happened?" Adam asked. I smirked, "She gave birth to a baby boy." Adam slapped my hand and I asked, "Buds?" He nodded, "Forever man." I smiled and Ali asked, "How did you do it?" I held my head in my hands and looked at Ali, "I don't know, all I remember was screaming at Clare to keep pushing, and the next thing I saw was a baby. That's it. I could still hear Clare screams ringing in my ears." I banged my head on my ear trying to get the shrieks out. "How did you know we were here?" I asked Drew. He said, "Him." They pointed to the guy who I didn't recognize, so I assumed it was Michael.**

** I held out my hand and asked, "Michael?" He nodded, "Elijah Goldsworthy." I smirked, "Yeh, that's me." Michael said, "I'm glad Clare had you in there." I nodded, "Yeh, it was crazy. Listen, man I wanted to thank you for being such a great friend for Clare the past eight months." Michael said, "It was my pleasure. She's a great woman. You're very lucky Eli." I smirked, "I know." I asked, "Can I get a ride to the hospital?" Then, the police officer came over. I raised my hand, "I swear I didn't do it." He laughed and said, "I'm offering a ride for anyone who needs a ride to the hospital." I smirked, "That'd be great! Everyone to the police car!" When we all got in the police car we sped by everyone with the lights flashing. I said, "You know this is the first time I'm in a police car without being on my way to jail." Ali laughed and said, "Shut up." Within thirty minutes we got to the hospital finally. **

** I ran into the front desk. The lady behind the counter said, "Calm down and sign your name. I don't care if you have a fork in your head. You have to wait." I smirked and I asked, "My girlfriend and baby were shipped here in a helicopter about a half hour ago. Where are they?" She mouthed an "oh," and said, "Third floor… The baby is on the second floor. But, I advice-." I ran up to the steps and up to the second floor. I said, "Come on keep up!" I screamed as everyone followed behind me. When I ran down the hallway and looked for the nursery. When I stopped short I looked for our baby. I looked around and couldn't find our baby. I asked the nurse, "Excuse me nurse. I am wondering if you saw a baby around here." She looked around and gestured towards the thousands of babies in the room. "Well, my girlfriend and baby were brought here in a helicopter. Her name is Clare Edwards, and my baby's name is, well we didn't name it yet." She said, "Follow me, he's in an incubator."** **Incubator. The baby must be sick. "What's wrong with him?"**

**I looked through the glass window and saw our baby hooked up to monitors. I covered my mouth and felt the tears coming. I held it in and let them just form. "The baby was born with a breathing defect. Don't worry; we just have to keep the baby monitored for a couple of days. But, other than that the baby is healthy as a horse," the nurse said. Ali continued, "Yeah, don't worry Eli. You did a great job delivering the baby." The nurse said, "Yes. Now, if you don't mind I want to keep this area closed off to monitor the baby." I nodded backing away and I asked, "When will we be able to hold the baby? Or, see him?" She said, "An hour I'll send the baby up so you can see him, and Clare will be able to hold him. Then, I have to bring the baby right back." I nodded, "Thank you very much." She nodded and said, "No problem." I turned away and I still felt worried. I mean right off the bat the baby is sick, or has a problem.**

**Ali looked up at me, I could feel her staring at me. I smirked letting her know I was okay. "Eli. Adam, Michael, and I are going to get some coffee. Do you want any?" Drew asked me. I said, "Yeah, please. Thanks man." Drew said, "No problem." It was just Ali and I walking up the steps. I stopped in my tracks and sat on the stair case. Ali asked, "What's wrong soldier? Why so glum?" I held my head and picked it up, "The baby is sick. And, it's all because of me." Ali stood in front of me and said, "Hey! Don't even think that. You did all you could that was right for Clare and the baby." I nodded and asked, "Then, why do I feel like shit?" She sat next to me and said, "It's called Parenthood." I laughed, "At least I have Clare right next to me for this." She nodded and smiled, "Now, that's why you have everyone. You have Clare, me, Drew, Adam, and maybe Michael. But, he scares me a little so don't worry about Michael." I laughed and said, "I thought you were talking about Drew." She laughed and playfully punched me. "Hey, you're real funny you know." I smirked, "I try." Then I continued standing, "You know Ali, I don't know what I would have done without you. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to see the birth of my child. And, get Clare back in the same day." She smiled, "I try." I hugged Ali and thanked her so much for how grateful I am to have her as a friend. Ali and I had grown so close over the months, and in a weird way I was fine with it.**

**We walked up to Clare's room. She was huddled in the bed sleeping. "Don't wake her," Ali whispered. I nodded, "Why would you wake an angel at rest?" Ali laughed, "That's so cheesy. Shut up and let her sleep." Then, I saw Drew and the gang walking down the hall with coffees in hand. "Thanks man." I said grabbing the coffee. He nodded and we watched Clare sleep. "She must be exhausted," Adam said. "Yeah, she must be exhausted but I could still hear her screaming." They laughed and Drew placed a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to Parenthood." I laughed sipping my coffee and quickly spitting it out. "This tastes like crap." Drew laughed, "I know. We filled it with orange juice, coffee, soda, and ketchup." I felt vomit coming back, but I held it in. I laughed and said, "Real funny guys." Ali said, "I bought a camera to take pictures when Clare wakes up and the baby. Speaking of which, I think Clare is waking up." I walked into the room first sliding into the hospital bed wrapping my arms around her waist. "Hey beautiful," I whispered in her ear as she turned her face to glance at me. Her blue eyes, oh how much I missed them. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey…" she said pulling me into a kiss. I pulled away and I asked, "How do you feel?" She said, "Pretty good. Sore." I nodded and smirked. She asked, "What's the blood on your shirt?" I said, "It's ketchup, humor me Clare." She giggled at me and looked over towards the door gesturing everyone to come in. Ali ran in hugging Clare as tight as she could. "I told you he'd come back Clare," she said. Everyone got a turn to hug Clare. But, I couldn't seem to get my mind off the baby. I stared at Clare as she smiled taking pictures.**

**I was in my own world basically, when Ali grabbed my hand and said, "Get in the picture with Clare now!" She was so assertive. I smirked and kissed Clare as the flash went off and the picture immediately printed. I asked, "why do you have a camera from the eighteen hundreds?" She laughed, "Well, I thought I should bring a camera and we could see the pictures right away." I nodded, I couldn't complain. I held Clare in my arms and that's all that counts. We all laughed and Clare re told the whole story about what happened in the elevator. But, not in detail thank god.**

**After an hour, the nurse knocked on the door. "Baby delivery," she said smiling as she brought the baby inside the room. Clare's face lit up like the sun. "My baby…" she whispered. All I saw was Ali flashing the camera. "Don't turn the baby blind now," I told her as she ignored my statement and kept going. I actually smiled fully for the first time in a long time. Ali said, "Come on get with your family"! I joined Clare and the baby. "Smile"! she said. I smirked and Ali said, "Why can't you smile Eli? Enough with the smirk." I said, "Eh, it's a classic." Everyone laughed and Clare looked into my eyes, "How about Matthew?" I nodded, Matthew it had a ring to it. "Mathew Drew Goldsworthy." I repeated after her. Drew asked, "Really? You're using my name?" I said, "Well, without you Drew, Clare wouldn't be here right now. And, neither would our baby." Drew looked like he was blushing a little. Then, I saw a tear go down his cheek. Clare said, "Aw, Drew don't cry." He said, "Thanks a lot guys. I finally got named after a baby! I feel so…special." Ali playfully slapped him and said, "You don't feel special around me?" We all laughed and Drew said, "Of course I do, I love you Ali. And, I love my little baby that's named after me." He smiled and I repeated his name, "Mathew Drew Goldsworthy, you were a fighter I must say that." We all laughed and Clare smiled, "I love that name." She looked down at the baby in her arms and said, "You like that Matthew. Don't you?" The baby closed his eyes and opened his mouth yawning.**

**"Aw…" Ali said flashing another picture. "Ali, one more picture, and I might kill you." She laughed putting the camera down. I said, "Thank you." She quickly grabbed it and flashed one more and placed it down. "Sorry, that's it I swear." I nodded and I said, "I want the Godfather to be Adam." Then Clare said, "Ali you're the Godmother of course!" She smiled and squealed, "Yay!" She wrapped her arms around Clare. Adam and I did our famous handshake and said, "Anytime man. You need me to come by, babysit anything." Clare said, "More like, if we die in a tragic accident you take care of little Matthew here." Adam laughed, "That too." Then, Adam said, "Listen man, I got to get going and so does Drew. And, that means Ali's going to." I asked, "What do you have a bed time?" Adam laughed and stopped short, "Yes." I laughed and said, "Alright man, no problem. I'll call you if anything happens." Adam looked over the shoulder and said, "Thanks man. I am honored to be the Godfather." I laughed when he said, "Godfather," for some strange reason.**

**After everyone gave there hugs and said there goodbyes Clare and I were left alone. They had to put the baby back into the incubator. I said, "Well, Clare I must say we did share a bonding experience in that elevator." She laughed, "Yeah, that was amazing Eli. I mean it." I nodded, "I'm the best baby deliverer in the world." She laughed and said, "And the best father, and the best soon to be husband." I nodded and kissed her gently. "I am serious Eli, there wouldn't be any other person I would have rather had stuck in that elevator with me," she told me smirking at me. I lay down next to Clare and wrapped my arms around her. "Anytime Clare," I whispered into her ear. She was nervous; I loved when she was nervous. "I love you Clare." She moved her head and looked up at me placing a quick kiss on my lips. I smirked placing my head in the crook of her neck, "I love you too Eli…" I soon fell asleep to the smell of her hair…**

**I forced my eyes open. "Bad nightmare," I mumbled. Clare was still fast asleep. I undid my grip on Clare and stood up rubbing my eyes. I stretched and noticed it was one a.m. Great, its one A.M., my back is killing me from that bed, and I want to see our child. I grabbed the picture of Clare, Matthew, and I and placed it in my pocket. It was one of those pictures I will carry in my pocket for the rest of my life. I kissed Clare on the forehead and headed downstairs to see Matthew. I just had to see him once more, to sleep well. I made my way down the steps and stopped searching for Matthew in the incubator. But, he wasn't there. "Hey! Nurse!" I said trying to get her attention. I turned the chair around and it was a stuffed nurse's outfit. I backed up and I smelt poison. I soon felt the room spin, and then I heard and felt a big bang on the top of my head. I soon, saw the room go black. The last thing I saw, was a face I couldn't describe. But, a face I could remember. The last thing that came to mind was the safety of Clare and Mathew…I love you guys…**

**HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

**THE END! **

MWAWAAWWAA!

WAS THAT EVIL OR WHAT?

**SO, ANYONE WANT A SEQUAL?**

**PREDICT WHO KNOCKED ELI OUT! **

**OVERALL, DID EVERYONE LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER? OR DID IT AGRIVATE YOU? (HA-HA)**

**LET ME KNOW, IN REVIEWS IF YOU LOVED THE ENDING? (I DID)**

**WELL, WELL, WELL, I WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3 **

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ! **


	11. Chapter 11

"I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU" HAS BEEN UPDATED! PLEASE, CHECK IT OUT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (:

LOVE YOU GUYS

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


End file.
